


The Personal Trainer

by JustEnjoyYourself



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Romance, body - Freeform, the personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEnjoyYourself/pseuds/JustEnjoyYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie has been complaining to Tom that she wants to lose a few pounds. Tom offers to take her jogging with him, but things do not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Personal Trainer

'Keep up darling!' Tom yelled cheerfully over his shoulder.  
'Fuck you, Hiddleston!' Bonnie panted back to him. 'I have little legs, slow down, I can't…I can't keep up!'  
Bonnie stopped running and bended over to catch her breath. She knew it would be hard to start a new exercise routine, but this was too much. She only had herself to blame, if she had just walked around the block a couple more times instead of walking to the fridge to get more goodies, she wouldn’t be so unfit.

When she complained to Tom about her expanding waistline, he had chuckled.  
'You look fine, darling.' he said. 'But you do get out of breath pretty quickly. Come jogging with me, it will be good for you.'

Bonnie, had agreed to go, and the very next day she got up, bright and early, to pound the pavement with Tom. Things went great, for the first 3 minutes or so. She felt like queen of the world, proud and powerful. But that feeling left her pretty damn quickly, and now she had a burning sensation in her throat, an ache in her side and she was pretty sure that she had dislocated both her hips.

Curse my big mouth, she thought to herself.  
'Are you okay, darling?'  
Tom had jogged back when he noticed Bonnie wasn’t behind him anymore and he was now stroking her back.  
'Are you going to be sick?' he asked concerned.  
'No!' Bonnie replied dramatically. 'I am dying!'

Tom giggled. ‘Come on, it isn’t as bad as all that.’  
'It is!' said Bonnie and she trudged over to a bench where she sat down.  
'This isn't a workout, this is hell!'  
Tom looked at her. He couldn’t hide the bewilderment on his face.  
'Darling, we have only been jogging for about 10 minutes! Surely, you are not this unfit!'  
'Oh, shut up!' Bonnie replied, pouting. 'You just go on without me, I'll wait here.'

'Oh no.' said Tom sternly. 'You can't give up now! We'll just walk and then run for a minute and then walk again. That way your body has time to recover and you'll still get a good workout.'  
'I don't want to hold you back, I know how important your morning run is to you.' answered Bonnie.  
Tom smiled.  
'Having a girlfriend who can run for 10 minutes without falling apart is infinitely more important.'

Bonnie got up from the bench and started walking.  
'Good girl. Just imagine all the things we can do with your new and improved stamina.' Tom whispered in her ear.  
She gave him a coy smile. ‘I see your point.’

The rest of their workout went reasonably well. Tom set the pace such that the walking parts were challenging but not impossible for Bonnie to handle, and he kept the running parts short.  
When they got back to their house he felt like he had an okay workout and he was proud of Bonnie for not giving up.

'How do you feel, love? You did it!' Tom raised his arms in a celebratory fashion.  
'Yeah, I feel great.' Bonnie replied sarcastically. 'I'm sweating all over and literally everything hurts.'  
Tom grinned. ‘You are such a drama queen.’  
Bonnie stuck out her tongue to him.  
'Whatever, Hiddleston! I'm going to take a shower first!'  
She tried to run up the stairs and tripped up at the first step.  
Behind her she could hear Tom laughing.  
'Ehehehehe, are you okay?'  
Bonnie swallowed back her reply and got up. She shot him a withering look and walked up slowly to the bathroom. Every step up those stairs was agony.

 

In the bathroom she peeled off all her clothes, almost having to dislocate her shoulder just to get out of her sports bra, and threw them in the hamper. It wasn’t till the hot water was pouring over her tired and tight muscles, that she finally felt a little bit better.  
I should never have allowed myself to get this way, she thought.

She washed the sweat and grime off of her and was just about to finish up when she noticed Tom entering the bathroom. She peeked from behind the shower curtain.  
'What is it?' she asked.  
'I need a shower too.' replied Tom and he started taking off his clothes.  
'I'll just be a second, I've already finished.'  
'No, you haven't.' said Tom mischievously and he stepped behind her into the shower cubicle.

'Tom!' Bonnie started objecting, but as soon as his hands circled her waist, she swallowed her words.  
'Feeling okay?' he asked, while running his hands up and down her sides.  
'A bit sore and stiff, I guess.' Bonnie replied.

'I can relate to that.' Tom smiled. He pressed his erection against Bonnie's back. She moaned softly and leaned back, resting her head on Tom's chest.  
'As good as that feels, babe, I can't stand on my feet anymore. I'm gonna get dressed.'  
She wiggled free from Tom’s embrace and left him standing there looking dumbfounded.

Bonnie grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. Then she went into the bedroom to get dressed.  
Since she wasn’t planning on leaving the house anymore, she just wore some comfy shorts and a t-shirt.

After that, she stretched out on the bed, to rest her aching muscles.  
She must have been more tired than she had realised because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. She didn’t even wake up when Tom entered the bedroom.

For a moment he just stood and admired her soft, feminine form. The swell of her breasts beneath the tight t-shirt, the curve of her hips, the slight roundness of her cute belly.  
He loved every inch of her.  
He moved on the bed, letting his towel drop to the floor and tenderly kissed the instep of her foot.  
He could see that she had a large blister there which must be hurting her.

This made Tom love her even more. It showed that even though it was hard and painful for her to jog with him today, she was still determined enough to stick with it.  
'That's my girl.' he said softly.  
Bonnie stirred a little in her sleep but didn’t wake up. Tom proceeded to massage her ankle, then her calf muscle, slowly moving his way up her leg and planting little kisses on her on his way. When he got to her thigh she opened her eyes.

'Tom, what are you doing?' she asked sleepy.  
'Shhh…' Tom soothed her, 'I just want to make you feel better, darling.'  
He leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. Bonnie felt his erection poking her.  
'That's sweet.. I haven't even thanked you properly yet, for helping me today.' she half moaned.  
'That's okay, sweetheart. I'm sure you will soon.' Tom smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Tumblr for more stories. http://just-enjoy-yourself-00.tumblr.com/


End file.
